dream_realmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Emperor Lyon the 2nd
King of Grado, Lyon is the son of Christian Adams, an Adrimal in the Federation Star Navy, and Mira Clay, a scientist and engineer. Lyon is married to Erika White, the Unova Region 's current champion. He wields the Hades Blade when in human form, and Nova's Flame when in his Hedgehog, and armored stages. Early Life Lyon was born around the year 1991, according to his father's notes, he was born on September 5th, the same day as Chris's birthday. (1991 according to Chris's cladender, 1957 being the date when Enerjak was defeated and sealed away. 34 A.E. being used if using the enerjak calender with 0 B.E./A.E. being the year enerjak was stopped). He is a pureblood warsoulian, having been born on the main contient of volterra. Gifted from a young age in the math and science cources, Lyon was able to recieve the best education money could buy, which was due to his father having struck it rich when he harnessed the power of the great Volcano, a dead volcano located on the far eastern side of Volterra. Little is known about his childhood, but it seems that he never had any friends beyond those who worked for his father, Fredrick, his father's bodyguard, being one of them. He also was taught by a private teacher, since Chris feared that Lyon's life would be in dange if he went to school in any of the main cities, where reminders of the Great War, the term used to describe the few short months leading up to enerjak's defeat. Chris had been Enerjak's host duing this time, and there were those who hated Chris, even though he had had no memory of his actions. Some historians speculate that Chris believed that the school system in place would not allow Lyon to take control of Lava Reef Energy and Mining Corperation, the company that Chris founded. It is also not known when Lyon met Spikan, his first true friend within his age group, but it was believed Lyon was about 10 when they met since by the time of Lyon entering High School at Phillydepia High School, they were almost never apart. Shortly after entering the 9th Grade, Lyon's life was changed when he met Erika for the first time, who was only a year younger though her life before warsoul would not become known until much, much later. As with Spikan, the 2 became best friends, and sometime later started dating, by the time of the 3 of them entered the 10th grade, Lyon and Erika were clearly an item. It is also around this time that Lyon's parents went missing, presumely lost while exploring the eastern jungle, though recent discoveries suggest they may have gone to dragonsbane tower, and found a way back to their own world. On the evening of december 26th, however disater struck. Lyon's home was attacked by Eggman forces, later revealed to have been led by Dr. Finitivus, and Erika was kidnapped. Lyon's grief over this resulted in him joining the wonderbolts for a few brief weeks, then became the newest host for the Dark Lord Enerjak, and the Year of Terror began. As Enerjak While the host of Enerjak, Lyon did not vanish from existance, instead he could feel what Enerjak felt, see his memories, including shadowey pictures of an old man with yellow eyes and a goatee, whom Enerjak apparently lost to. for the most party though, Lyon was locked away inside a dark corner of Enerjak's mind, it would not be until Enerjak was defeated at his netherbase by The wonderbolts, let by Captian Fleetfoot, whom has taken Lyon under her wing. During the resulting battle, the fortress was destroyed, and Enerjak buried under the rubble. But Enerjak didn't die, a few months later he rose up, claiming to be reformed, but planning vengeance, but thanks to that battle, Lyon's prision had a tiny hole in it, but it was enough, Lyon worked day in and day out, finally culimanting in when Lyra was in danger, Enerjak came to her rescue, citing that he still had a use for her since she had been one of his top commandeers, but the truth was that Lyon had begun to return. When Cadence kissed enerjak and broke the curse, Lyon returned fully, but with powers he hadn't had before, this was the beginning of his time fighting alongside his friends against Eggman, who once again was threatening the world, while planning to find Erika, and building a new home, the Archer Kingdom had arrived at last.